mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.04
I. New & Revamped Heroes Time Traveler - Lanbert/Harith Lanbert is coming to the Advanced Sever as a hero(Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Hero Specialty: Lanbert is a mage who is capable of lumping to different locations with his blink skills. By utilizing his skills, players will find them frequently dominating the battlefield. * Skill 1 - Time Incision Lanbert creates a phantom of himself that cast the same skill. Deals Magic Damage to all enemy units on the path. When the 2 gushes meet, they will explode and deal Magic Damage to all enemies nearby. * Skill 2 - Time Shift Lanbert blinks to a designated direction, When he arrives, he steals the Magic ATK of nearby enemy heroes and generates a shield that absorbs DMG. Lanbert's next basic attack deals higher DMG and slow the enemy. When this attack hits an enemy, reduce the CD of next Time Shift. * Ultimate - Matrix of Time Lanbert uses the Key to summon a Matrix. The Matrix then immobilizes enemy heroes nearby and slow them for a period of time. (If Lanbert comes into contact with the Matrix when using Time Shift, the CD of next Time Incision and Time Shift will be reduced). * Passive - Insight from the Key Lanbert gets insight from the key. He immediately gains a certain amount of Resilience depending the the number of enemy heroes nearby. After casting skills for 3 times, Lanbert's next Time Incision deals higher DMG. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins Weekly Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/8/17 05:01:00 to 2018/8/24 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Franco, Bruno, Karina, Lolita, Aurora, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Chou, Yi Sun-Shin, Diggie, Lapu-Lapu, Hylos, Zhask. Server Time 2018/8/24 05:01:00 to 2018/8/31 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Akai, Clint, Estes, Hilda, Vexana, Harley, Irithel, Pharsa. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Gatotkaca, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Karrie, Valir Server Time 2018/8/31 05:01:00 to 2018/9/07 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Clint, Fanny, Kagura, Alpha, Cyclops, Moskov, Roger, Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Hayabusa, Sun, Johnson, Vexana, Harley, Martis. New Skins : # Moskov - Javelin Champion: Launch week 30% diamonds OFF. Available from August 14th (Server Time). III. Hero Adjustments Ruby * Increased Base HP by 150. Alice * Blood Ancestry: Adjusted layers required for enabling Magic Lifesteal to 25 from 30. * Adjusted layers required for enabling increase Movement SPD to 50 frm 60. Clint * Smoke Bomb: Adjusted Base DMG to 180+SkillLevel*20 from 120+SkillLevel*30. * Howitzer: Adjusted Base DMG to 250/300/350 from 230/290/360. Lapu-Lapu * Justice Blade: Adjusted CD to 6.5s from 8s. Eudora * Adjusted Magic Growth to 140 from 105. Aurora * Adjusted Magic Growth to 138 from 108. Chou * Only fast: Adjusted the DMG of Basic Attack to 180% from 150%. Kaja * Ring of Order: Fixed a bug where the ATK SPD may be incorrect. Lunox * Dreamland Twist: Adjusted the ratio of CD Reduction to Armor&Mag.RES to 2 from 1.5. * Power of Chaos: Darkening: Slightly decreased the ATK SPD of Chaos Assault (Enhanced). Aldous * Contract: Soul Steal: Aldous now gets an extra layer of Contract: Life Steal when an enemy non-hero unit dies nearby. * Contract: Explosion: Slightly decrease the duration of cast animation. Vexana * Cursed Oath: Fixed the bug where the summoned minion would chase the enemy forever. Now the minion would get back to Vexana when it goes too far. Natalia * Cold-blooded Strangling: Natalia attacks to an area forward for multiple times, deals physical damage and lowers the movement SPD of affected target. Players can use Claw Dash to end the skill. * Claw Dash: Slightly increased the blink distance of this skill to 3.8 from 3.5. * Improved visual effect in general and movements. * Fixed a bug that may occur when she becomes invisible. Selena * Fixed the bug where upgrading skill may cancel Recall. Nana * Fixed a bug where her weapon may disappear. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield : # Fixed the issue that may occur when using the skills of close-range heroes to attack multiple targets would trigger other effects. # Some of the skills now will not affect the Lord and the Turtle. # Survival Mode Improved : ## Improved the visual effect for the fog in the battlefield. ## Improved the RAM usage and frame rate performance. ## Fixed the bug where Miya's avatar may show up in the hero list. ## Improved the mini map. Now shows more directly when it comes to teammates. # Arrival: Fixed the bug where using this skill may disrupt the camera angle. Battlefield Equipments : # New item - Potion(Appears when there's a Jawhead in your team. Purchase in Battlefield shop]. Use this to avoid being affected by the projectile of her. V. New Events & System New Events # Deathbattle Deathbattle is available for a limited time. Available for 5 days after the update for the Advanced Server. Instructions: In Deathbattle, players can switch heroes immediately when they die. Players can choose from a list of 12 heroes in each battle. The list is randomly generated by the system. After each death, players can change to another hero. Switch heroes to inflict surprises on your opponents! In Deathbattle, players can achieve victory by destroying enemy base and by accumulating a certain amount of eliminations. Players can sell the equipments at the original price. Fight for glory and have fun playing Deathbattle! 55 heroes are available in Deathbattle. ## Player must be Lv.9 or above and have more than 90 Credit Scores to enter the Deathbattle. ## To play Deathbattle, players must download all the additional resources. ## In Deathbattle, players can get chest points, EXP and BP as usual. ## Data in Deathbattle won't be accumulated to unlock achievements. And the data won't be recorded in Profile and Leaderboards. ## Players can review their Deathbattle matches in History and Review. # Conquest of Dawn Introduction: In Conquest of Dawn, players will be representing their own countries as squads and compete with other squads. Test duration: Sign-up begins at 6th, August. There will be 1 round in every 4 days and 4 rounds will be deemed as a season (The schedule is for testing in Advanced Server). ## The Conquest of Dawn consists of 4 stages: Sign-up, Truce, Battle and Battle Report. ## Sign-up: Lasts 2 days. Squad leader will be responsible for the sign-up. Each squad can only sign up in one Quarter. ## Truce: Players can view the sign-up status of squads from their country as well as the history. ## Battle: Lasts 2 hours. Each squad has 3 chances to be defeated. The squad as well as the country it represents get scores from a victorious battle. No matter win or lose, squads get Morale Points. Accumulate Morale Points to reach accoding Ranks. ## Battle Report: Lasts 1 hour. If there is still a squad in battle after 1 hour, the result won't be considered in the final report. After the Battle Report, the country that accumulates the highest score will be the Dominator of Dawn of the current Quarter.The Dev Team is counting on the valuable feedback from all players! We hope you could have fun while competing for glory! VI. System Adjustments # Improved the loading speed of pop-ups. # Recruiting Friends Reworked. Players can now share the link for downloading to friends, this to invite them to join MLBB. Invited friends will get New Player Bundle. When the friend reaches Lv.6/10/12/15, the inviter themselves get different awesome rewards. Invite the friend to join the same battle and the friend gets 150% EXP. # Improved the display effect for the MSC 2018 avatar border. # Improved the issue when downloading additional resources. # Voice chat is now available when waiting in queue and choosing heroes. # Improved the display when getting new skins and changing heroes. # Improved the visual effect for upgrading. Now players see a distinctive notice. VII. Bug Fixes # Fixed the display issue in public chat. # Fixed the bug where players may be not able to share to Facebook. # Fixed the bug that may occur when attacking too frequently and the sound won't be played as usual. # Fixed the bug that may occur when switching to Indonesian voicecover. # Improved the color display in the main page. Improved the display quality in iOS. Category:Patch Notes